Technical Field
The present invention relates to a handheld recording device, a position detection method, and a non-transitory recording medium storing a position detection control program.
Description of the Related Art
Printers, an example of recording devices, employ various recording systems, such as inkjet printers, laser printers, thermal printers, and dot impact printers. In recent years, inkjet printers are widely used as small printers.
An inkjet printer is a recording device that forms a desired image, such as characters, figures, or photographs, by applying ink, which is a recording agent, on a sheet of paper, which is a recording medium. Application of ink is generally performed while reciprocating an inkjet head along a guide rail in a certain direction (main-scanning direction) and conveying a sheet of paper, which is a recording medium, in a sub-scanning direction.
Due to the size reduction of notebook personal computers (PCs) and the rapid spread of smart devices such as smart phones, there has been an increasing demand for reducing the size of a printer so as to be easily portable.
In order to meet the demand, a handheld printer is proposed, which records an image by applying ink while scanning a recording medium (print medium) such as a sheet of paper with the use of a human hand.
For example, a position is determined using information obtained by navigation sensors, an image is printed on a medium at that position, an image of a medium surface including the printed portion is captured, and the surface image is compared with a print image to correct the position information.
However, in such a handheld recording device (printer), electrically random noise may get mixed in with the position information from the navigation sensors. In that case, the position information from the navigation sensors may be deviated from the actual position, and accordingly no correct position information can be obtained.